


Erotasy

by Solafenders



Category: Love - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Necromancy - Fandom, elves - Fandom, erotic fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solafenders/pseuds/Solafenders
Summary: Born into a world of inevitable slavery, Tialis finds herself on a unexpected journey. A strange new world filled with love, passion, heartache and self discovery.





	Erotasy

Her hardships began when she was a mere child, shunned by her father when she was born an abomination. It was not a common thing in those times, but it happened, being born without magic, that is. Unfortunately for Tialis, being born as such rendered her useless, unwanted and unloved, the bane of her father's existence. Her mother did her best to reason with him, perhaps she was simply a late bloomer, a mother's love is always unparalleled and without discrimination. But alas, when Tialis turned four years of age, she was ripped from the warmth of her mother's arms and taken to Edhen to be sold as a slave.  She'd learned early on that Lucian would show no mercy and if she desired life, she'd best behave. She was sixteen the first time he came for her, bringing her to his chambers for his own twisted pleasure, chaining and having his way with her. She'd wept herself to sleep that night, feeling ashamed and afraid, shivering alone in the dark with a dull ache between her thighs. 

She'd quickly become his favorite and strangely enough, it was not so long before his actions became less harsh and he began to care for her. It was not that he was not handsome, he was beautiful if she was honest, long black hair and sharp features with piercing blue eyes. He was tall and lean, the length of him sculpted with ripples of muscle, but he was cruel and unforgiving should you be outside of his affections. She played her role, pretending to be what he desired of her, silently plotting her escape as she used his kindness to her advantage. He allowed her to train with his armies, presenting her with her preferred weapons, a set of intricately crafted daggers. After a time, he had her fitted for armour and took her into his personal guard, granting her a place at his side. 

Five long years passed and it was the eve of her twenty first birthday, a right of passage for most as this was the year she would become a woman. Not that it mattered to her, she'd been forced into womanhood when she was still a child and now all she had were foul memories to reflect on. Lucian had planned a grand celebration, the whole of Edhen was to attend in a gathering of food and drink for the masses. He'd had a dress made for her, satin the color of blood, donned with jewels fit for an empress, an action that caused her to loath him even more. When it came time for gifts, ironically, his was her favorite, a hound of the mastaliff breed who'd imprinted on her as a pup and refused to obey any other. She suspected that fact was the only reason he'd allowed her to have him, the Emerald Legion respected canine life above all others and that suited her just fine. She craved companionship in its true sense and this hound was loyal to her to a fault, the foolish creature it was. 

She'd began to believe she would die in this place, either by her own hand to end her suffering, or by his when he finally grew tired of her. But on this night, fate had other plans in mind and she would find her life forever altered. She was with him when it happened, immediately recognizable to her as she'd seen manifestations on more occasions than she could count. She was shocked at first, but when her magic surged forth in a grand explosion that rivaled any she had seen, she moved for her dagger and plunged it into his heart. He made a gurgled sound of surprise that wiped the smile from his lips as he staggered backwards, falling to his knees. As swiftly as her movements would allow her, she retrieved her armour and keeping to the shadows made her way from the fortress. A sharp whistle left her lips as she reached the edge of the mire, calling the attention of her hound who joined her with haste as Lucian's cries of rage rang through the air. 

She ran for what felt like miles, blindly making her way through the grassy mire until she felt she could go no further and stopped, leaning against a rotting stump to catch her breath. Her hound circled the area in search of threats before returning and nudging her gently in a warning that they'd best keep moving. "Your right." she gave a exasperated sigh, pushing herself into a standing position and continuing aimlessly through the marshy landscape. She'd never been allowed to leave the fortress, only ever venturing into the gardens unless accompanying Lucian on one of his endeavours, which meant she was glued to his side. She scoffed at the thought, a woman who felt like a child, unsure and afraid of the world around her, though unsurprising given the life she had led, it troubled her none the less. 

She was exhausted by the time the dawns light began to cut through the lush canopy of the trees, the desire for life the only thing keeping her going. She stopped at a stream, cupping the water in her hands and raising it to her lips, giving her hound a fond pet before glancing around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she noticed a wall just off in the distance and what appeared to be heavily armed men manning their stations. She had reached the border where Edhen's lands kissed those of Ellormen, home to the elves who occupied the blackleaf forest. Her heart began to pound as she motioned for her hound to come to her, shushing him softly for fear that he may attract attention. After a moment, she quietly made her way forward, knowing that she would need to pass, desperately wishing she could disappear. A feeling of dread washed over her as she stealthily approached, to be caught now would surly mean grand punishment after what she had done and she decided she wold not be captured alive. 

When she had nearly passed, her fears became reality, the sharp snap of a twig beneath her feet drawing the attention of Lucian's men. She crouched down, curling in on herself and gripping her hound to her chest, this was it, the moment she would die trying to maintain her first taste of freedom. To her surprise, when the soldiers reached her, they continued past as if she didn't exist and she seized the moment, dashing across the border to the safety of Ellormen. She didn't fully understand what had transpired, but she would not question fate if it granted her even a moment longer and she pressed on with her faithful companion at her side. Her stamina was renewed with the adrenalin coursing through her veins and they broke into a run, her only thought, get as far away as possible. She knew evenually she would have to face reality, Lucian was unlikely to forgive her betrayal and let her be, but for now, she would simply live in the moment. 

By midday, her exhaustion had caught up with her and it became clear that she had little choice but to rest. Of sheer luck, she spotted a cave, cautiously approaching, hopeful that it could provide secure cover so that they may begin their strength. Satisfied that it was unoccupied and safe enough for a little while at least, she ventured forth. "Here Behlon." she said softly as she found a relatively flat piece of ground that would have to suffice for sleeping. "Let us be warm together." she added, smiling fondly as he obeyed and she wrapped her arms around him, gently resting her head to his chest. Her hound snored loudly almost immediately, but she was to tired to be bothered by it and joined him in the dreaming with a sigh of relief. She was plagued by nightmares, her subconscious projecting her greatest fears, thankfully snapping from her sleep when Beh began to growl. Her eyes struggled to adjust, but when she was able to make out the shape of a man she climbed to her feet and drew her daggers. 

A grin tugged at his lips as his eyes darted between Beh and herself, holding his hands up in a non threatening manner, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for violence, love, you've got a friendly here." he spoke calmly with his deep voice and though she hated to admit it, charming accent. "I know of no man I would consider, as you say....friendly. Leave us be, we are causing no harm." She tried to sound brave, unsure weather she managed, but the man was rather distracted by Beh who had yet to cease his warning. She watched as the man's eyes widened and a hint of sadness painted his features, "Of course, I should have known, with the hound and all." he motioned to Beh before his expression turned slightly confused. "How is it that you came to escape Lucian's grasp?" he wondered, having never heard tale of one completing such a feat. 

"I plunged my dagger into his heart. I will do the same to you if necessary." she snapped, unwilling to lower her guard. He chuckled, causing her eyes to narrow in suspicion. What an odd creature this man was, to find her threats amusing. "Well, it's your choice, but I'm sure you realize Lucian will find you if you stay here. I can't imagine you have done much other than anger him with the dagger bit; With his effective immortality and all. I'm heading back to camp if you'd like to join, you'd be safer among us." he offered, tempting in her current state, but she remained cautious none the less. "Us?" she questioned in a somewhat condescending tone to avoid him seeing the fear that tugged at her senses. "The silver wolves, league of assassin's. I'm Haldir, by the way." he introduced himself, holding out his hand for a brief moment before Beh made it clear he may bite it off if he did not reclaim it. 

"Beh, sit." she told him softly, her mind weighing her options as he obeyed, scratching lazily behind his ear before cocking his head to the side, eyeing Haldir with curiousity. "Your welcome to take your chances, but I need to be getting back, so if your coming...." Haldir pulled her from her thoughts, his tone soft, his intention was not to be commanding, simply convey that he needed to be on his way. Tialis huffed at him, her eyes narrowing as he shrugged and turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets to avoid her seeing his crossed fingers in hopes that she may use her sense and join him. She shuffled back and forth on her feet, looking to Beh as if the hound may provide some clarity, both of her options left her terrified. Lucian would come for her, it was only a matter of time and even if he didn't kill her, his punishment would surly make her wish he had. On the other hand, to accompany Haldir would mean trusting this man she knew nothing about, the fact that he was a man was enough to turn her stomach after all she'd known of them in her life. 

As he reached the mouth of the cave and was about to disappear from sight, she stepped forward, "Wait!" she called, sounding somewhat frantic, releaved when he spun on his heel to face her. His smile faded as he caught sight of the look on her face and he moved back into the cave to stand before her. He tentatively reached out, grimacing when she flinched before gently lifting her chin to catch her eye, "What is your name, little one." he asked her softly. She sucked in a sharp breath, none had ever cared to ask her name, conversation outside of Lucian was prohibited and he referred to her only as 'pet'. "Tialis. My name is Tialis." she whispered, blinking up at him with wide eyes. "Tialis." he smiled at the way it sounded on his tongue, letting his fingers fall from where they still rested on her chin. "I mean you no harm and you have my word that the wolves will leave you be unless you desire otherwise." he continued, so gently that it sent a shiver down her spine at the flicker of hope it sparked within her, perhaps he could be trusted, time would tell she supposed. 

She nodded weakly, "Alright." she agreed, moving towards the mouth of the cave, Beh trotting happily alongside them, nudging Haldir's leg with his massive head in a gesture of acceptance. "So, where are you from?" Haldir asked casually in an attempt to lighten her mood, failing as she scoffed and glanced sidelong at him. "I have no home" she replied bitterly, a memory of her father's contempt for her flashing through her mind. She'd wished on many occasions that he would simply fade from her thoughts and disappear, if the memories had been less traumatic, they likely would have. "I...I'm sorry." Haldir fumbled, instinctively reaching for her in a comforting gesture, a sound of shock passing his lips as she reacted without thinking. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted his arm behind him as her blade settled against his throat before she realized what she had done and released him. "I'm so sorry." she gasped, eyes wide with worry that he may resind his offer to grant her sanctuary among his people. 

He stepped back, giving her space, rubbing at his shoulder where she'd nearly dislocated the joint. "No, it's alright. I should have known, coming from where you did, I am aware of Lucian's practices." he said softly, causing her to cast her eyes downward in shame. "I am not a fan of being touched, it has not been a pleasant thing for me in a great many years." her voice was strained, barely above a whisper, a lump forming in Haldir's throat with grief for this mysterious woman. "Perhaps you will join the wolves, you certainly seem to have the skill. Turn a new leaf, so to speak." he replied, an attempt to gently redirect her thoughts. She hummed softly, but spoke no further, glancing to where Beh had taken a seat before moving to follow as Haldir led the way to their destination. She stayed several steps behind him, observing the way he moved, he was extraordinarily graceful for a seemingly unpolished man, though perhaps her judgement was somewhat premature. Her life had caused her to lose the ability to look for the good in things. Never finding anything but darkness, eventually one simply gives up. 

They continued on for some time, winding their way through the lush forest, finally coming to a path lain with shimmering stones. Beh trotted ahead, his curiousity getting the best of him as they made their way into a much grander city then she'd ever expected. The entirety of it was camouflaged within the trees, built of nature to an astounding degree that left her mouth gaping as her eyes danced over the sight before her. They approached a winding staircase that led well into the canopies of the stretching trees, twisted of vines and branches wearing a blanket of moss, soft under her fingertips as they ascended. Haldir opened the rounded door and stepped to the side, gesturing for her to enter after Beh had shoved his way through, a slave to his nose in these new surroundings. “Welcome.” he said once they'd ventured into the sitting room, filled with furnishings of an authentic elvhen style, meticulously carved of the finest woods. 

 

Tialis began to venture throughout the room when Haldir exited, picking up tiny carvings and turning them over in her hands before carefully setting them back in their places. She'd settled down in a seat near the hearth that sat dormant, unneeded in the warmth of early summer when Haldir appeared with an offering of food. She gladly accepted it and watched as he moved to feed her hound as well, dipping his head politely and exiting once more. After a time he returned wearing free clothing, "You'll be the second door on the left." he informed her, pointing down the hallway in the direction he spoke of. "Thank you." she replied softly, uncertain of how she felt being a guest in his home, but exhausted from her journey.  He smiled  at her, eyes filled with kindness before making his way to his own chambers and quietly shutting the door behind him. She sat silent for a moment, a strange sensation coming over her, his demeanor was unfamiliar and it caused her a great deal of uncertainty. She sighed, shaking her head and pushed herself to her feet before heading down the hallway in search of sleep with Beh following along at her back.


End file.
